Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Such network services include the ability to share information between devices. However, the ability to use such network services to share information requires configuring the devices or applications executed on the devices with usernames and passwords. The ability to use such network services also may require defining groups or circles of users that share common attributes and that will have access to the same level of information access. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges regarding permitting the sharing of information in a user-friendly way.